


Смертельная рана

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, ангст, драма, желание умереть, протезирование, тяжелые увечья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Во время разрушения Старкиллера Рен и Хакс серьезно пострадали, Рен больше Хакса. Из-за его способностей к Силе Сноук потребовал решительных мер по сохранению жизни Рена. Теперь Рен пытается приспособиться к переменам.





	Смертельная рана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grievous Injury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902709) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



Кайло открыл глаза. Он находился в медотсеке. В помещении было темно, за исключением света, бьющего ему прямо в лицо. Над ним склонились пять медиков. Боль разрывала. Он не успел ни о чем подумать прежде, чем снова потерял сознание.

Кайло открыл глаза. Он был в резервуаре с бактой. Через прозрачную стенку он видел медотсек «Финализатора». Все болело, и он не мог дышать. На него смотрели три медика. Они забеспокоились, когда поняли, что Кайло очнулся. Один из них подошел к боковой стенке резервуара. Кайло был сломан и собран заново. Он не мог потянуться Силой или вспомнить, что произошло, потому что страдал от боли и не мог дышать. Кайло закрыл глаза.

Зрение Кайло прояснилось. Он снова оказался в бакте, но комнату не узнавал. Один. Он ничего не чувствовал. Попытался вспомнить, как оказался в бакте. Мысли путались. Он не мог использовать Силу. Слишком много лекарств. Они не должны были настолько притуплять его ощущения. Кайло ненавидел лекарства. Он попытался выбраться из резервуара, который тоже ненавидел. Он был всего дважды ранен достаточно серьезно, чтобы туда попасть. Должно быть, произошло что-то плохое. Но когда Кайло постарался вспомнить, то почувствовал себя одурманенным. Это было хорошо. В резервуаре нечем заняться. Он поддался усталости и заснул.

Кайло проснулся. И смотрел в потолок незнакомой комнаты. Темно. Он был один, попытался заговорить и понял, что что-то не так. Он пытался подумать, вспомнить, но напрасно. Он ничего не чувствовал. Запищали приборы. Ему стало плохо, и он позволил себе снова потерять сознание.

Когда Кайло вновь пришел в себя, он смотрел в тот же потолок. Тусклый свет. Кайло попытался облизнуть губы, открыть рот и вздохнуть. Что-то было неправильно, все ощущалось не так. Он хотел поднять руку, чтобы пощупать, есть ли что-то на его лице, но все было таким онемевшим и не работало. Что-то произошло, но он не мог вспомнить, что именно. Он помнил только предыдущие пробуждения, и в этот раз ему хотелось остаться в сознании и попытаться вспомнить. Возможно, он был под действием лекарств? И поэтому так странно себя чувствовал.

Он повернул голову, это он мог сделать, и увидел привалившегося к его койке Хакса. Кайло вздохнул, и это тоже получилось. Попытался коснуться Хакса, но не смог. Хакс был в форме и фуражке, руки скрещены на груди, но из-за слабого освещения не выходило различить его лицо. Возможно, он спал. Кайло не хотел его будить, но боялся снова уснуть, ведь что-то явно было не так. Если Хакс спал у его кровати, что-то точно произошло.

Кайло попытался заговорить, потянуться к Хаксу, сесть, но ничего не получилось. Было не больно, было никак, и он начинал раздражаться, потому что единственной реакцией его организма оказались слезы. Как бесполезно. Вероятно, слишком много обезболивающего. Запищали приборы, и Хакс, подняв голову, посмотрел на Кайло. Его лицо все еще было скрыто фуражкой, но Кайло мог видеть блики тусклого света в его глазу. Секунду Хакс рассматривал Кайло, а затем отошел от кровати. Кайло попытался проследить за ним взглядом, но не нашел в себе сил повернуть голову еще раз.

Писк стих, Хакс снова появился в поле зрения и сел ближе к Кайло. У него что-то случилось с лицом, но было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть, что именно. И, кажется, Кайло даже не смог сморгнуть слезы. Он пытался повернуть голову, чтобы стереть их, но не получалось.

— Судя по мониторам, ты наконец-то пришел в себя. — Хакс опустился на стул и снова скрестил руки на груди. — Я сказал им, что хочу поговорить с тобой до того, как они приступят к следующему этапу. Я не хотел... Не хотел, чтобы ты очнулся прежде, чем я поговорю с тобой. Они... — Хакс резко замолчал и повернул голову. — Не уверен, что ты слышишь меня прямо сейчас. Они сказали, что ты слышишь, но, возможно, ты не все запомнишь или вообще забудешь этот разговор. С другой стороны, они не позволят разбудить тебя еще раз.

Голос Хакса звучал сломленно и зло. Кайло снова попытался дотянуться до него и не смог. Он начал паниковать, вялый мыслительный процесс ускорился. Почему Хаксу не разрешили бы говорить с ним? Что случилось? Он отчаянно попытался вспомнить. И ничего, зияющая пустота там, где должна быть память. Он помнил завершение «Старкиллера», они нашли местоположение базы Сопротивления. Верховный лидер приказал использовать в качестве примера систему Хосниан. Он помнил темноту над снегами планеты. Значит, Хакс использовал оружие, верно? Или они переместились? Была ночь?

Он забыл что-то еще. Перед глазами опять все расплылось. Он не помнил, не мог пошевелиться или моргнуть. В этот раз приборы запищали громче, и Хакс встал быстрее, чтобы их выключить.

— Если ты еще раз это сделаешь, тебя погрузят в сон и я не смогу с тобой поговорить. Хотя, возможно, тревога — это хорошо. Наверное, это значит, что ты в сознании. — Он снова подошел к Кайло и сел, наклонившись ближе. — Помнишь?

Кайло молчал. Сейчас он не пытался вспоминать, просто рассматривал лицо Хакса. Один глаз был закрыт черной повязкой, сочетающейся с формой. У него не осталось бровей и ресниц на видимом глазу, а голова была обрита. Кайло почувствовал внезапную боль и вспомнил совершенно неуместные вещи: рыжие волосы Хакса между его пальцев, такие мягкие. Кайло поглаживает его затылок, втягивая в очередной жесткий, украденный поцелуй. Хакс в ответ грубо дергает за волосы самого Кайло. Позже Хакс вылизывает Кайло, лежа между его ног, двигая рыжей головой вверх-вниз, снова и снова заглатывает до основания член Кайло. Бледные ресницы дрожат, когда он кратко взглядывает Кайло в лицо. Его руки придерживают Кайло за бедра, и Кайло омывают волны благоговейной благодарности. Чувства Хакса не высказаны, но Кайло жадно впитывает его эмоции через Силу, как цветок, тянущийся за движущимся по небосводу солнцем.

Было глупо оплакивать волосы, которые потерял Хакс. Они отрастут. Но произошло что-то плохое, раз Кайло в медотсеке в таком состоянии, а Хакс лишился волос.

— Конечно, ты не можешь мне ответить, даже если и помнишь. — Хакс отодвинулся, и его лицо снова скрылось в полумраке. — Мы не знаем, что ты делал на поверхности Старкиллера, прежде чем тебя нашли. Но… ты, наверное, видел это… Сопротивлению удалось снять щиты и взорвать базу. Точнее, осциллятор, пока он заряжался. И планета… взорвалась.

Кайло попытался сочувственно поморщиться, но, похоже, его лицо не могло двигаться. Он хотел коснуться Хакса, взять его за руку. Обычно такое поведение казалось бы чрезвычайно неуместным, несмотря на связывающие их отношения, но что-то в плохих новостях и текущей ситуации призывало к этому. База была всем для Хакса, делом его жизни, и потерять ее таким образом … Хакс должен быть опустошен. Хуже того, он может чувствовать себя бесполезным — для Верховного лидера и перед самим собой. Это было бы плохо… для Хакса.

Хакс замолк и, отвернувшись от Кайло, посмотрел куда-то в сторону, но тот не мог сказать, было ли там что-то. 

— Я пришел забрать тебя. Верховный лидер приказал нам эвакуироваться, и мне лично — доставить тебя к нему, чтобы закончить обучение. Так что я использовал маячок, чтобы найти тебя.

Кайло, чье сознание немного прояснилось, удивился и встревожился. Если Старкиллер собирался погибнуть, Хакс бы предпочел уйти с ним. Но зачем Верховный лидер не приказал Кайло эвакуироваться? Он не помнил. Но позволил себе надеяться, что Верховный лидер послал за ним Хакса с определенной целью. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы Хакс построил новое оружие и желал убедиться, что они оба успеют покинуть планету до взрыва. Возможно, Кайло лично планировал эвакуацию, зная, что это единственный способ вытащить оттуда Хакса.

Чем больше Кайло об этом думал, тем больше удивлялся, что Хакс отправился за ним лично. Он не был сентиментален. Он бы скорее послал отряд. Что же заставило его отправиться лично? Ситуация оказалась настолько плоха?

— Я нашел тебя побежденным. Кто-то... Подстрелил тебя и серьезно ранил световым мечом в лицо. — Хакс снова замолчал. Кайло попытался вспомнить когда он последний раз сражался с кем-то, владеющим мечом. Это было давно. Похоже, кто-то украл его меч и ранил его. Или он сам это сделал, рассчитывая, что Хакс придет за ним, и они оба покинут планету.

— Когда я попытался затащить тебя в шаттл... Поверхность планеты потеряла стабильность. Появилась трещина. Мы упали. Этого я не помню. — Голос Хакса зазвучал злее. — Они сказали, что ты пытался защитить меня от ожогов.

Это обеспокоило Кайло. Каких ожогов? Кайло попытался потянуться к Хаксу сквозь Силу. Было бы проще это сделать, если бы он мог коснуться Хакса, но конечности все еще не двигались. Он обгорел или Хакс? Поэтому у Хакса нет волос? Хакс в порядке?

 _«Хакс»_ , — смог дотянуться Кайло. И тот наклонился ближе, с интересом рассматривая его.

— Ты в сознании и все еще можешь использовать Силу. — Кайло видел, как Хакс сжал челюсти, а затем расслабил их. — Я боялся, что ты больше не сможешь или мы не узнаем об этом. Они собирались... — Хакс сглотнул и сжал лежащую на колене руку в кулак. — Они многое для тебя сделали. Сделали все, что могли, так как Верховный лидер сказал, что твоя Сила... Необходима. Я... Боялся, что они не станут тебе помогать, — зло выплюнул он. — Если подумают, что ты не сможешь.

Кайло не мог понять. Помочь ему? Почему бы они могли не помочь ему? И почему он не мог бы использовать Силу?

Хакс снова замолк, прикрыв глаз. Глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и снова посмотрел на него. 

— Ты помнишь, что произошло?

 _«Нет. Хакс, ты ранен?»_ — Он ослаб и даже не был уверен, что Хакс его услышал.

Хакс моргнул. 

— Сейчас я в порядке. Мы оба были серьезно ранены.

— _«Твои волосы»._

Хакс фыркнул и дернул уголком рта.

— И это первое, о чем ты спросил. Мне сказали, что они отрастут. — Он снял фуражку, положил ее на колени и провел затянутой в перчатку рукой по лысой голове. — Я сильно обгорел, но ты прикрыл собой мой правую сторону. Они должны были… — Он закрыл глаз, снова открыл его. Коснулся края кровати кончиками пальцев левой руки. — Я в порядке. Левая сторона лица… я потерял часть челюсти, мышц и кожи. Они были вынуждены поставить замену. 

Хакс поднял правую руку и неловко оттянул левую щеку. Кайло увидел несколько зубов, замененных блестящими металлическими копиями. В этом не было никакого смысла. Почему Хакс не поставил обычные импланты и не заменил потерянный глаз бионическим?

Кайло осмотрел левую сторону его лица. Та была чуть-чуть несимметричной, но он сомневался, что кто-то еще заметил бы. Очевидно, он не смогли восстановить кость. Но это было бессмысленно. Почему они не использовали бакту?

 _«Твой глаз»_ , — попробовал сказать Кайло, все еще не способный членораздельно говорить даже в Силе.

— Да. Насчет него. Что ж, у них не было достаточного для нас двоих количества бакты на «Финализаторе», так что меня прооперировали. Я был без сознания, когда нас доставили на базу Гил. Они ждали моего восстановления, прежде чем установить протез, но появилось Сопротивление, и мы были вынуждены снова эвакуироваться. Сейчас мы на Нестин Прайм в Неизведанных регионах. И медицинские технологии здесь не особо развиты.

Последняя фраза прозвучала горько. Хакс стянул перчатку и показал Кайло протез, больше похожий на руку дроида, а не на человеческую конечность. Хакс сжал пальцы, и они неуклюже зашевелились. Кайло вспомнил о протезе своего дяди. Тот был очень похож на человеческую руку, естественно двигался и подходил по размеру. Рука Хакса оказалась слишком крупной, суставы были намного больше тонких пальцев, сами пальцы переходили в запястье. И никакой ладони.

— Это лучшее, что они могут предоставить. Я ее не чувствую и не могу нормально ей двигать. — Хакс снова наклонился вперед, зубами стянул правую перчатку и положил руку около лица Кайло ладонью вниз. — Но я в порядке. — Он пристально смотрел на Кайло с нечитаемым выражением лица. Хакс никогда не позволял эмоциям отражаться на его лице. И прямо сейчас Кайло ничего не чувствовал сквозь Силу, но был уверен, что они явно не положительны.

— Рен. Кайло. — Хакс отвел взгляд и сглотнул. Кайло никогда не видел его настолько не в своей тарелке. Он почти никогда не называл Кайло по имени, даже наедине. Хакс снова посмотрел на него. — Ты серьезно пострадал. — Хакс начал краснеть, стараясь подавить какую-то эмоцию. Он отвернулся, затем снова посмотрел на Кайло. — Мы здесь и не нашли способа помочь тебе. Они не могут помочь тебе здесь. Им пришлось… — Хакс поднял левую руку. — Им пришлось сделать это с тобой. Они хотели… — Он опустил свою новую руку ниже уровня кровати, и Кайло больше не мог ее видеть. Хакс проследил за ней взглядом, затем снова посмотрел на Кайло. — Они хотели поместить тебя в протокольного дроида, но я не позволил.

Протокольного дроида? Поместить его в протокольного дроида? Бессмыслица. Что бы они в него поместили?

— И я не хотел, чтобы ты очнулся таким до того, как я поговорю с тобой. Кайло, ты спас меня. Но сам разбился и обгорел. Они не могли… думали, что ты не выживешь… Но Верховный лидер приказал сохранить тебе жизнь. Бакта не смогла… не смогла вырастить то, чего нет. Они пытались.

Кайло попытался закрыть глаза и не смог. Он сосредоточился на себе, направляя Силу внутрь собственного тела, но его не было. Он не мог ощутить себя, не мог почувствовать. В Силе проблема или его теле? Хакс сказал «то, чего нет»…

В этот раз еще больше приборов оглушительно запищало. Кайло еще отчаянней попытался дотянуться до Хакса сквозь Силу. Сила откликнулась, она окружала его, но что-то все еще было не так. Почему он не ощущал себя? Сила текла во всем, почему же он не чувствовал себя?

_«Хакс. Пожалуйста. Я не понимаю. Коснись меня»._

Лицо Хакса не выдавало эмоций, но Кайло видел его мягкий взгляд, чувствовал окутывающую его бесконечную печаль. И ненавидел ее.

— Не могу. — Хакс снова отвел взгляд. — Они сказали, ты этого не почувствуешь.

_«Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста. Хакс. Я не понимаю»._

Кайло был в отчаянии — в обычном состоянии он бы не стал просить. В обычном состоянии ему бы и не понадобилось. Хакс снова посмотрел на Кайло. Намного хуже всего, что Хакс мог бы сказать или сделать, была влага в уголке его глаза. Он наклонился ближе, слеза скатилась по его щеке.

— Не могу, — прошептал он. Кайло должен был бы почувствовать его дыхание на щеке. Но не почувствовал. — Я не могу, Кайло. Твоего лица…

Дверь за Хаксом открылась, впустив трех докторов. Хакс отстранился, вытирая щеку правой рукой. На ней все еще не было перчатки. Он поднял свою фуражку и повернулся к Кайло. Заговорил громче, когда доктора приблизились к нему.

— ...Не существует. Его больше нет.

Кайло снова отчаянно попытался коснуться разума Хакса. Не смог. Запаниковал и потерял сознание.

***

Кайло очнулся. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Стоило об этом подумать, и со щелчком зрение прояснилось. Он попытался моргнуть. Зрение помутилось, а затем обрело резкость с тем же щелчком. Он моргнул еще несколько раз, ничего не изменилось. Он мог видеть сквозь собственные веки.

Кайло собрался с мыслями — сознание все так же путалось. Комната была ярко освещена, и он моргнул еще несколько раз, пытаясь вспомнить, как здесь оказался. Почему его веки были полупрозрачными? Он проснулся или еще медитировал?

Кайло сел, но что-то было неправильно. Он неправильно… согнулся. Кайло положил ладонь на живот. Рука двигалась странно, и он снова услышал щелчки. Он посмотрел вниз и поднял руку к лицу.

Это была рука дроида. Два длинных пальца и короткий большой. Сегментов было больше, чем у человеческих пальцев. Он согнул один и не почувствовал движения суставов. Сложил пальцы щепотью, но не ощутил касания, только видел его и слышал лязг от соприкосновения.

Кайло попытался опустить голову, чтобы осмотреть себя, но вперед наклонился весь корпус. Он был дроидом, сделанным из блестящего черного металла, и лежал на чем-то, напоминающем рабочий стол. Это последствия медитации? Он перенес свое сознание за пределы собственного тела?

Кайло повернулся и увидел Хакса, сидящего у стола. В полной униформе, включая фуражку и китель. Руки были сложены на столе, сам Хакс сидел, уткнувшись лицом в правую руку.

Он повернул голову дроида, осматривая комнату. Это не было медотсеком «Финализатора» или Старкиллера. Обстановка намного проще. Тогда, возможно, это видение? Видение, в котором Хакс и дроид находятся где-то в другом месте? В своих предыдущих видениях Кайло не мог управлять кем-то или чем-то, кроме себя. И почему Хакс спал у стола с каким-то дроидом?

Кайло посмотрел вниз. Длинные ноги крепились к боковым сторонам туловища, обладали шарнирными коленями и оканчивались длинными пальцами, схожими с пальцами рук. У этого дроида не было стоп и ладоней. Кайло повернулся и почувствовал, что делает это за счет странного шарнира в талии. Он чувствовал второй такой же в груди — похоже, там присоединялись руки.

Кайло неуклюже попытался сползти со стола с противоположной от Хакса стороны. Стол казался ему очень похожим на кровать, возможно, потому что Кайло очнулся, лежа на нем. И ему в голову пришла абсурдная мысль об отсутствии постели, но он тут же вспомнил, что дроид в ней и не нуждается. Кайло встал на ноги и услышал лязг от их соприкосновения с плиткой. Наклонившись вперед, чтобы встать устойчивей, Кайло почувствовал, как в теле работает некий механизм, помогающий удерживать равновесие. Колени сгибались, а стопы удерживали вес тела. Покачиваясь и балансируя, он поднял ногу и сделал несколько неуклюжих шагов. В теле дроида что-то гудело, ноги щелкали по полу. Чувство было странным и незнакомым, как будто он был здесь и не здесь одновременно.

Хакс проснулся от шума и поднял голову. На левом глазу была повязка. На правом веке были видны тонкие ресницы, появились и брови медного цвета. Видимая часть головы коротко острижена, а не обрита, как раньше.

Кайло вскрикнул, вспомнив обо всем — этот звук издал голосовой модулятор. Хакс встал и подошел ближе. Кайло был теперь выше него и намного шире.

Хакс бесстрастно смотрел на него, сжав руки за спиной. Он стоял так близко, что Кайло мог смотреть через его плечо и видеть, как сильно он сжимает запястье левой руки. 

— Ты помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил?

Кайло всмотрелся в лицо Хакса и отчаялся. Хакс всегда был раздражающе молчалив. И это стало одной из причин, поначалу привлекших внимание Кайло. В любой ситуации Хакс сохранял высокомерное выражение лица, его эмоции больше отражались в глазах. Кайло это злило, пока он не понял, что Хакс спорит с ним, обсуждает успешные миссии с другими офицерами и ступает на будущую базу «Старкиллер» с одним и тем же выражением лица. Кайло хотел увидеть Хакса с другим выражением, хотел вызвать у него эмоции, которые он не сможет подавить.

Он не особенно в этом преуспел. Хакс выглядел слегка раздраженным, когда Кайло загонял его в угол в пустых коридорах, в минуты одиночества в конференц-залах, а со временем и в более интимных ситуациях. Это бесило. Он испробовал все. Однажды Хакс лежал на спине, а Кайло его растягивал и ощущал волны возбуждения и удовольствия, исходящие от него, но лицо оставалось безразличным, только покраснело. Разозлившись, Кайло вытащил пальцы и устроился над лицом Хакса. Тот открыл глаза и все так же безэмоционально посмотрел на него. Кайло вызывающе смотрел в ответ, ожидая, что Хакс приподнимет голову, оближет его влажный член, заглотит его. Вместо этого Хакс с невозмутимым выражением лица обхватил Кайло за бедра и начал вылизывать его задницу. Кайло чувствовал давление его носа на промежность, его язык внутри. Он тяжело задышал, затем оперся на руки, когда Хакс начал ласкать языком его вход.

Кайло не видел лица Хакса, но был уверен, что оно не изменилось, в отличие от его собственного. Это была одна из самых эротичных вещей, что они когда-либо делали, его любимое воспоминание об их времени вместе. Ему пришлось просить Хакса остановиться. Он отстранился, сполз ниже и вошел в Хакса. Они занимались сексом мягко и нежно, Хакс поглаживал его влажную от пота спину, ласково вылизывая и покусывая шею. Кайло закрыл глаза и вспоминал пульсирующие ощущения языка Хакса в своей заднице, снова и снова толкаясь в него.

Единственным утешением была чрезвычайно редкая полуулыбка Хакса, это всегда казалось победой. Ему нравилось дразнить Хакса в такие моменты, ведь это заставляло его улыбаться больше.

Сейчас Хакс не улыбался, как и сам Кайло. Он попытался пошевелить лицом и не смог. Поднял руку и услышал лязг от соприкосновения металла. Он попытался вздохнуть, но что-то было не так. Мышцы живота, рта, горла — их не было. Он их не чувствовал.

— Я не могу дышать.

Хакс посмотрел на его грудную клетку и затем поднял взгляд:

— У тебя нет легких.

Кайло попытался наклониться и снова осмотреть себя. Дроид не мог согнуть шею, так что тело согнулось в талии за счет двух шарниров. Руки были длинными, с дополнительными поршнями в плечах и локтях.

— Шейный шарнир был слишком хрупок, я не смог его доработать. Прости.

Кайло снова взглянул на Хакса: извинения от него оказались почти настолько же шокирующими, как и пробуждение в теле дроида. Кайло был слишком поражен, чтобы понять, что именно сказал Хакс.

— Ты не смог… что?

— Я собрал… — Хакс обрисовал его корпус правой рукой и спрятал ее обратно за спину. — Я его собрал.

Кайло попытался прикусить губу и не смог. Он рассмеялся за неимением других вариантов.

— Ни легких, — он снова коснулся рукой лица, услышал лязг, но ничего не почувствовал. — Ни лица. Что от меня осталось?

Хакс вскинул голову и вздохнул. 

— Большая часть головы: они спасли все, кроме нижней челюсти. Позвоночник. Сердце. Часть кровеносной системы. Они… удалили большинство органов, потому что синтетические лучше работают в… — Хакс снова повел рукой — …системе. Им была нужна твоя голова. И сердце, чтобы гонять синтетическую кровь. Но биохимия, питательные вещества для крови, производимые другими органами... Врачи сказали, что они тебе больше не понадобятся. — Хакс отвел взгляд.

Кайло потянулся и коснулся лица Хакса, все еще ничего не чувствуя. Хакс снова встретился с ним взглядом.

— Ты сказал, что они хотели поместить меня в протокольного дроида.

Хакс вновь посмотрел в сторону, в его глазах читалась злость. Лицо покраснело. Кайло прижался к нему длинными пальцами, черный металл контрастировал с бледной щекой Хакса.

— У них не было ни одного последние лет двадцать. Они собирались поместить тебя в ЛОМ-модель. — Хакс презрительно усмехнулся, и Кайло в шоке опустил руку. Они никогда не видел Хакса настолько злым. Он невольно задался вопросом, злился ли Хакс из-за него или из-за предполагаемого использования настолько древней техники.

— Я не мог допустить и мысли о тебе… в одной из этих штук. Но они сказали, что это не важно. Верховный лидер говорил, что, пока ты можешь двигаться и использовать Силу, это не имеет значения. — Хакс посмотрел на Кайло. — Я сказал, что это важно, сказал медикам, что мы подождем, пока я поговорю с тобой, а потом буду лично наблюдать за твоим… протезированием.

Кайло отпрянул. 

— Протезированием. — Он снова засмеялся и закрыл лицо руками. Металл лязгнул, но он не мог ни прикрыть ими глаза, ни даже почувствовать их. — Это не криффовы протезы!

— Нет. — Хакс подошел ближе, все еще не отрывая от Кайло взгляда — Но теперь они часть тебя.

Кайло неловко обернулся. Он почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, но что-то внутри откорректировало его, насильно привело его конечности в правильное положение. Ему хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Для начала идиотское тело дроида.

— Это не я. Лучше бы я умер, Хакс.

— Я знаю, — донесся тихий голос из-за спины. — Как и я.

Услышать такое признание от Хакса было настолько неожиданно, что Кайло сделал несколько неуклюжих шагов обратно. Хакс все еще упрямо смотрел на него. 

— Лучше бы мы оба погибли вместе со Старкиллером, особенно после нашего падения. Я удивлен, что они потрудились вытащить нас.

Кайло сделал еще шаг. 

— У тебя все еще есть тело, Хакс. Жизнь. У меня же… Я дроид, — выпалил он, не зная, что еще сказать. Ситуация все так же казалась нереальной. Какая-то часть его еще верила, что скоро он проснется от этого кошмара рядом с Хаксом и снова целый.

— Киборг, — кивнул Хакс. — Они сказали, что я теперь тоже. — Хакс поднял левую руку и снял с нее перчатку. У него была все та же жутковатая рука. Похоже, раньше она принадлежала дроиду-ищейке. — Мне все равно.

— Тебе легко говорить! — Он шагнул вперед, но Хакс не двинулся, и теперь Кайло навис над ним. — Ты все еще… ты.

— Кайло. — Взгляд Хакса стал мягче, и Кайло почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. И пожалел, что не лишился сердца.

Хакс взял его за руку правой рукой, Кайло позволил ему. Поршни заработали медленно и неловко, приспосабливаясь к хватке Хакса. Тот притянул ее к своей искусственной руке, серебристой и больше похожей на человеческую, чем черная лапа Кайло. Кайло не чувствовал прикосновения и подозревал, что Хакс тоже.

— Ты все еще ты.

— Не смей врать мне, Хакс. — Эмоции ощущались притупленно, но он знал, что, в отличие от его тела, они остались при нем. Попытки Хакса... что бы он ни пытался сделать, делали все более реальным, подталкивали его к принятию ситуации. И он не хотел этого. Он злился на Хакса за то, что он буквально заставлял его. Зрение затуманилось. Очевидно, Кайло все еще мог плакать. И это расстроило его еще больше. Почему эту способность у него не отняли вместе с остальным? Слабость. 

— Я теперь жалкий боевой дроид, подчиняющийся приказам Верховного лидера.

— Да. — Хакс потянул его за руку и отступил на шаг. Кайло двинулся за ним, и Хакс отвернулся, направившись к двери. — И я пытался улучшить ситуацию. Ты не смог бы делать это, будучи протокольным дроидом. Посмотри.

Кайло вышел вслед за ним в коридор. 

— Где ты научился делать дроидов? — сердито спросил он, недовольный ощущениями от ходьбы. Тело дроида неловко покачивалось на длинных ногах, внутри что-то постоянно двигалось. Система грузов и противовесов в постоянном движении удерживала его на ногах.

— У меня было много предметов по этой теме. Вводный курс для студентов-инженеров. Мы должны были собрать их сами, но у меня не очень хорошо получалось.

— Я заметил.

— Нет. — Хакс оглянулся и тут же вновь отвел взгляд. Кайло смотрел на выглядывающий из под фуражки коротко стриженный затылок. — Я и не пытался сделать тебя похожим на человека, хотя могу, если ты захочешь. Но я сделал это тело наиболее подходящим для убийств. Я думал, что тебе понравится, раз уж ты вынужден жить так.

— Я рад, что ты это сделал. — Получилось сердито.

Хакс ничего не ответил и молча провел его по коридору в пустую уборную.

— Почему там не было освежителя? — спросил Кайло, осматриваясь.

Хакс посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись:

— О чем ты?

Кайло мысленно представил комнату. 

— Почему его не было в палате?

Хакс отвернулся и потянул за руку сильнее. 

— Это была не палата, а мастерская. С биоинженерией закончили несколько дней назад.

Кайло старательно отводил взгляд от зеркал, не желая смотреть в них прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он зацепился взглядом за туалет. И в голову пришла непрошенная мысль. Он не смог удержать рот на замке. Точнее, то, чем он сейчас говорил.

— Мне он больше не нужен, так? — Это прозвучало горько, хотя он не был уверен, что синтезатор голоса передал эмоции.

Хакс посмотрел на кабинки, все еще держа его за руку. 

— Нет, думаю, нет. Мне сказали, что ты больше не нуждаешься в еде, так что — нет.

— Тогда новое тело обходится и без члена.

Он почувствовал физическую и ментальную дрожь, когда металлическая рука Хакса задрожала в его руке. Гнев и печаль Хакса поглощали его через Силу, так же, как его чувства во время секса. И он редко испытывал такие сильные эмоции вне спальни. Хакс отвернулся.

Кайло чувствовал себя перегруженным впечатлениями. Ему сейчас было слишком тяжело принять… что-то из этого. Все. Он чувствовал, что мог бы упасть на колени, вот только это тело, кажется, не реагировало на его эмоции, в отличие от старого. Удобно.

Он попытался подумать о чем-то хорошем, вспомнить, и закрыл глаза. Появившаяся полупрозрачная мембрана напомнила, что он больше не может этого сделать. И прямо сейчас это оказалось слишком для него. Так что Кайло повернулся и ударил кулаком в дешевую, плохо построенную стену освежителя. И с легкостью пробил ее, что было приятно, хоть ему и пришлось признать, что у него больше нет кулаков. Нет боли. И он не понял, нравится ли ему это, но был слишком зол сейчас, чтобы анализировать.

Кайло пытался глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Не смог. Зло закричал, но его голосовой модулятор отключился раньше, чем звук смог стать по-настоящему громким. Он выдернул руку из ладони Хакса и закрыл лицо обеими руками. Они не до конца закрыли обзор, так как теперь у него не было ни ладоней, ни нормальных пальцев.

Почти полностью погрузившись в отчаяние, он нашел воспоминание, которое искал, пытаясь закрыть глаза.

Его последний раз с Хаксом.

Они были в каюте Хакса на Старкиллере, что случалось нечасто. Они не торопились, ведь у них них было время насладиться друг другом. И это было драгоценным временем. Он медленно раздевал Хакса, и тот не сопротивлялся. Его высокомерное выражение лица не изменилось, когда Кайло уложил его в постель и нежно поцеловал. В противоположность их обычной агрессии он хотел насладиться Хаксом.

Кайло огладил бок Хакса, зарылся пальцами в волосы и спустился по животу дорожкой поцелуев, обхватил губами полувставший член. Хакс застонал, и Кайло, посмотрев вверх, успел заметить проблеск эмоций в его глазах, прежде чем Хакс закрыл их, и его лицо начало краснеть. Такой красивый.

Кайло облизывал и сосал член Хакса, касаясь его мягкими влажными губами, затем отстранился со звуком, заставившим Хакса напрячься. Хакс открыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на Кайло, обхватившего его бедра, чтобы перевернуть и подтащить к краю кровати. Он большим пальцем раздвинул ягодицы Хакса, рассматривая розовый вход между ними.

Кайло вспомнил, как сидел над лицом Хакса, и уткнулся лбом в его спину. Зажмурившись, позволил воспоминаниям омыть его разум, возбуждая и заставляя пульсировать член. Он еле удержался, чтобы не начать ласкать себя прямо сейчас. Это было бы эгоистично, а он хотел сделать Хаксу приятно.

Он открыл глаза и прошелся языком между ягодиц Хакса, остановился на входе и отстранился. Он почувствовал, как Хакс под ним напрягся, и низко застонал, почувствовав волну его возбуждения. Кайло выгнул шею и замер у дырки Хакса, мягко подув на нее и чувствуя ответную дрожь. Затем зарылся лицом между ягодиц Хакса и начал вылизывать его всерьез. Хакс застонал, согнув колени, и Кайло продолжил нежно и мягко ласкать его. Хакс извивался в удерживающих его руках Кайло. Больше всего хотелось увидеть, как Хакс растеряет свой безупречный самоконтроль. Если у Кайло не получится сейчас, то, вероятно, никогда не получится.

Когда ноющий, пульсирующий член стало невозможно игнорировать, Кайло поцеловал Хакса в поясницу и потянулся за смазкой. Он медленно и нежно двигал пальцами, пока Хакс не начал выгибаться, стараясь насадиться глубже. Хакс молчал во время секса, но иногда их связь становилась достаточно сильной, чтобы Рен мог услышать его желания. Во всяком случае, Кайло нравилось так думать. И тогда он чувствовал, что Хакс отчаянно желает ощутить его внутри. Кайло тоже нуждался в этом. Тяжело дыша, он медленно вошел, наслаждаясь каждым дюймом, погружающимся в Хакса. Тот сжался, настолько сильно желая его, что Кайло почувствовал, что находится именно там, где необходимо. Но это не было ощущением, которым он хотел поделиться с Хаксом, и не тем, что тот хотел бы узнать.

Кайло почти жалел, что ничего не сказал тогда. Он хотел бы, чтобы Хакс смотрел на него в тот последний раз.

— Убей меня, Хакс, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как это вынести. — Он мог бы вскрыть собственную грудную клетку и начать выдирать из себя начинку, но не был уверен, что это даст ему умереть. Верховный лидер, вероятно, знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не допустить этого. Возможно, в него встроили предохранитель, не позволяющий ему заняться самоуничтожением, или сигнализацию, на которую сразу же прибежали бы медики.

Часть его удивилась, когда Хакс согласился, хотя, вероятно, удивляться было нечему.

— Нам придется выбраться отсюда для этого, мы оба под наблюдением.

Многого Хакс не сказал. Кайло чувствовал это по его тону. Кайло не обернулся, но закрыл глаза, точнее, попытался, и все снова расплылось. Когда он почувствовал возвращающуюся злость, то сжал ее и использовал для своих целей, переплел с Силой и направил наружу, соединяясь с сознанием Хакса. Хоть это и было нечестно, он направил свой гнев, удивление, факт, что он больше не был человеком, Хаксу.

Через связь он чувствовал отчаяние Хакса. То, что он сдался и предпочел бы умереть на Старкиллере, если бы Верховный лидер не намекнул, что Кайло нужна его помощь. Мысли, что они оба должны были погибнуть на Старкиллере, что Хакс не покончит с собой и не оставит Кайло таким, что Хакс бы все отдал, лишь бы Кайло снова стал целым и невредимым, включая то, что осталось от его жизни.

— Что осталось от твоей жизни? — скептично спросил Кайло. Это должно было прозвучать громко и зло, но возможности вокодера были ограничены. — У меня ее вообще больше нет. Я машина. Как боевые дроиды, которых использовали в сражениях сотни лет назад.

— Знаю. — Пауза — Посмотри в зеркало.

Хуже бы уже не стало, так что Кайло обернулся, неуверенно удерживая равновесие, и посмотрел мимо Хакса в зеркало.

Голова была выполнена как более крупная версия его шлема. Кайло не видел глаз позади щитка, но Хакс сказал, что они еще там.

Черное хромированное тело было потерто и покрыто вмятинами, оно выглядело залатанным, без шеи, с цилиндрическим торсом с множеством датчиков и секций. Кайло видел следы неаккуратной сварки, соединяющей клапаны и трубки в его конечностях. Вместо талии и шеи — два шарнира сверху и снизу торса. Туловище было короче человеческого, руки и ноги же — слишком длинные и тонкие, веретенообразные. Конечности были в лучшем состоянии, чем туловище. Отполированы до зеркального блеска, если не считать неаккуратной сварки. 

Рассматривая дроида в зеркале, Кайло отказывался ассоциировать его с собой. На него навалилось чувство нереальности происходящего. Он пытался нащупать в Силе свое новое тело, но чувствовал только фантомное присутствие старого тела и странное ощущение в новых конечностях. Неорганические части тела казались… неприятными, если Кайло пытался признать их частью себя. Дерганье собственными руками и наблюдение в зеркале за движениями длинных пальцев дроида не помогало. Он сфокусировался на материальном, переведя взгляд на отражение Хакса. Хакс смотрел на него, все еще безразличный на вид.

— Твой дедушка был бы горд, — невозмутимо предположил Хакс.

Кайло обратил внимание на свое тело, задумчиво прижался одной рукой к стене, наблюдая за вспыхивающими датчиками и двигающимися поршнями.

— Он пожертвовал своим телом, чтобы спасти мою бабушку.

Хакс повернулся к зеркалу, рассматривая отражение Кайло. 

— Хм, это… неожиданно.

— Почему? — Кайло повернулся к Хаксу, не желая больше видеть свое отражение. — Потому что он был ситхом? Потому что он был больше машиной, чем человеком?

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Хакс. — Легенды о нем не отдают должного его человечности.

Кайло попытался вздохнуть, прежде чем вспомнил, что больше не может этого сделать.

— У него получилось?

— Что?

— Спасти жизнь твоей бабушки.

Кайло так не думал. Он рассмеялся: звук вокодера был странным и, возможно, немного безумным. 

— Нет, — решил Кайло. — Он не спас ее. Так что хорошо, что я спас твою — добился успеха там, где он не смог. Я лучший человек. Если забыть, что я им больше не являюсь.

Признание, что он был счастлив спасти Хакса, повисло в воздухе между ними. Сначала Кайло почувствовал облегчение от своих слов, затем… неловкость. Они не были сентиментальными. Чувства обычно оставались невысказанными, и Кайло не был уверен, что поступил правильно, признавшись.

Вместо ответа Хакс взял его за руку своей левой рукой, наклонился и поцеловал пальцы. Это было шокирующе интимно и совершенно не похоже на Хакса.

— Я всегда буду сожалеть о том, что произошло с тобой. — Хакс не поднимал головы. Раньше он бы никогда такого не сказал, но эти слова нравились Кайло даже больше, чем собственное признание, что он был счастлив спасти Хаксу жизнь. Кайло хотелось притянуть его ближе и поцеловать, почувствовать прикосновение его теплых губ, закрыть глаза, вздохнуть и почувствовать, как ускоряется пульс Хакса.

Вот только Кайло больше не мог поцеловать его, не чувствовал ни губ Хакса на своей руке, ни слез, бегущих по его длинным пальцам. Он бы все отдал, чтобы почувствовать их, чтобы провести большим пальцем по щеке Хакса и вытереть эту влагу. Вместо этого его собственные слезы — все что ему осталось — затуманили зрение.

Кайло выдернул руку из пальцев Хакса и разбил зеркало, загоняя в стену большую часть руки. Он дал Хаксу минуту, чтобы прийти в себя, а сам попытался сморгнуть слезы этими глупыми защитными мембранами.

— Приятно видеть, что оно выдерживает устроенный тобой тест на прочность, — спокойно произнес Хакс после недолгого молчания.

— Ты сказал, что это тело лучше человеческого, — обернулся Кайло, благодарный за смену темы.

— Да, отомсти с его помощью.

Кайло моргнул, попытался нахмуриться и вспомнить, и его накрыло горячим разочарованием, когда ничего не получилось. 

— Кому отомстить? — прозвучало резче, чем он планировал.

Хакс проигнорировал его тон. 

— Мусорщице, предателю. Ты погнался за мусорщицей, когда она сбежала, но к ней на помощь пришел предатель. Что произошло?

Кайло смутно их помнил. Предателя, дезертировавшего из армии Хакса. Девчонку-мусорщицу, сбежавшую после допроса. Она была сильной. А затем… что-то произошло.

— Что они сделали? — Там было что-то важное, и Кайло попытался вспомнить. Что-то, связанное с Силой. Верховный лидер что-то ему приказал, но он не мог вспомнить, что. Поймать мусорщицу и обучить ее? Он этого не сделал, но было нечто еще. Он чувствовал, что что-то совершил.

Кайло снова разозлился, пока не напомнил себе, что спас Хакса. Но он не помнил этого, как бы ни хотел. Это казалось единственным его правильным поступком за всю жизнь.

— Вероятно, мусорщица и предатель победили тебя. Ты был покрыт ранами от светового меча. До того, как…

— От моего меча?

— Твой выглядел так, словно его расплавили, но, возможно, он просто взорвался.

— Он не был так плох.

— Был.

— Меч у тебя? — он снова говорил зло.

Хакс покачал головой, его лицо было по-прежнему бесстрастно. 

— Нет, я собрал остатки, когда забирал тебя, но они, скорее всего, были уничтожены во время… нашего несчастного случая. Ты можешь сделать другой?

Кайло попытался стиснуть челюсти, но у него осталась только верхняя. Остались ли у него вообще зубы, промелькнула мысль. Возможно, он мог отдать их Хаксу взамен поблескивающих в разговоре металлических.

Он снова сосредоточился. Ему нужен новый световой меч. Он думал…но…

— Нет. Старкиллер… — Он замолк. Хакс моргнул и слегка помрачнел. Кто-то другой и не заметил бы, как и появившуюся асимметрию, на которую Кайло не мог перестать смотреть и чувствовать сожаление.

Они использовали все найденные кристаллы на основное орудие и защитное плазменное оружие. Опустошили Иллум, Лотал, Тьюретал, Кессин и исследовали все остальные источники, где по слухам могли быть кайбер-кристаллы. Все они теперь были уничтожены, конечно же.

Но Хакс сказал, что он был ранен световым мечом. Сложно было представить ситуацию, в которой Кайло позволил бы противнику забрать его оружие, не получив при этом смертельных ран. Он боролся бы до смерти или отбил свое оружие. Однозначно произошло… что-то, чего он не мог вспомнить.

Кайло снова попытался восстановить события, но вместо этого почувствовал кое-что иное. Единственное, что давало ему надежду в том, что можно было назвать его новой жизнью.

— Световой меч Люка.

— Люка? — растерялся Хакс.

— Люка Скайуокера.

— Да.

Он сосредоточился на словах Хакса, подавляя надежду, вызванную мыслями о новом световом мече. Он коснулся Хакса Силой, обволакивая его. Погрузился в ощущения его тела. Не тронул его разум, не уверенный, что хочет дать Хаксу понять, как наслаждается теплом его кожи, его пульсом, сокращениями мускулов, когда тот моргает или говорит, тем, что Кайло уже никогда не получит.

Хакс попытался заговорить, и Кайло рассердило то, что пришлось его слушать и отвлекаться. Он потерял концентрацию, и контакт между ними разорвался. Конечно же, они говорили о его дяде. В прошлом мыслей о Люке было достаточно, чтобы вывести его из себя. Пожалуй, стоило порадоваться, что некоторые вещи не изменились.

— Ты искал его.

— Я его найду.

— У нас все еще нет карты.

— Это все, что мне осталось. То, для чего ты меня сделал.

— Я не делал это тело для Люка Скайуокера, оно для нашей мести.

Кайло чувствовал, как нескрываемый гнев Хакса омывает его. Гнев от их поражения, от того, что им вообще пришлось это делать, от того, что ждало их в будущем. Пока этого гнева было достаточно, чтобы поддержать Хакса. Кайло грела мысль, что он еще может что-то сделать для Хакса. И все же. Световой меч.

Кайло отстранился и отвернулся. 

— Верховный лидер удостоверился, что я выживу. Он хочет смерти Люка Скайукера, и это единственная причина.

— Думаю, ты прав.

— Я заберу его световой меч и убью его им.

— И отомстишь за нас?

Кайло обернулся, в этот раз не так неуклюже. 

— Отомщу. — За себя и Хакса, который потерял эту базу и не смог умереть на ней с Реном.

— Можно… после… получить… нормальные протезы. — Кайло и не спрашивал, ведь уже знал. Он почувствовал, как тело дроида склонилось под тяжестью этого вопроса и неизбежного на него ответа.

Хакс остался бесстрастным. 

— Мы вынуждены экономить ресурсы. Первый Орден сильно пострадал от… потери главной базы. Сейчас мы почти ничего не можем выделить.

Хакс не сказал этого прямо, но похожие на человеческие конечности протезы, которые хотел Кайло, были дорогими. Снабдить Кайло ими стоило бы столько же, сколько и построить новую базу, и им, вероятно, пришлось бы войти в республиканский сектор, чтобы получить их. И если Верховный лидер хотел поместить его в протокольного дроида и отправить на поиски Люка Скайуокера в таком виде, очевидно, что желания Кайло не были в приоритете.

— Я отдал бы тебе мою руку, если это помогло бы тебе чувствовать себя лучше.

— Ты не можешь. — Кайло шагнул ближе. — Покажи мне свой глаз.

Хакс моргнул, натянуто улыбнулся, так, что стали видны металлические зубы. 

— Не на что смотреть.

— Кажется, у нас есть нечто общее. — Кайло протянул руку, но вместо того, чтобы снять с Хакса повязку, ткнул его пальцем в щеку. К чести Хакса, он не отшатнулся и не моргнул. Только снял повязку правой рукой, открывая идеально пустую глазницу.

— Ты даже стеклянный не вставил.

— Здесь не нашлось ничего подходящего.

— А ты его хочешь?

— Не особенно. — Хакс снова закрыл глаз и вымученно улыбнулся, показывая плохую работу стоматолога.

— Можно, я отдам тебе свои зубы? — спросил Кайло прежде, чем понял, что именно он сказал.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, у тебя так мало осталось.

— Они мне больше не нужны.

— Я действительно предпочту, чтобы они остались у тебя во рту.

— У меня его нет.

— Действительно.

Кайло потянулся и смог схватить фуражку Хакса. Он стянул ее, обнажая бледный скальп, покрытый ежиком рыжих волос. И бросил на пол. В прошлом Хакс бы вышел из себя от такого обращения с формой. Сейчас же ему было безразлично, и это тревожило.

— Сложно одеваться с новой рукой?

— Да. Я почти не могу ее использовать, здесь нет нормальных сервомоторных технологий, но я привыкну.

— Мне больше не нужна одежда.

Хакс дернул уголком губ: 

— Мы можем найти плащ, если тебе это поможет.

— Нет. Мне это не поможет.

Неспособный остановить себя, Кайло послал волну Силы, прикоснулся ею к затылку Хакса, погладил его щеку. Прикрыв глаз, Хакс подался навстречу прикосновению. Кайло сжал его плечо и обнял одной рукой.

— Прости. — Ему хотелось заплакать, но слова получались все такими же безэмоциональными.

— Не извиняйся.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Лучше бы ты не любил, — вздохнул Хакс.

— Мы бы оба умерли.

— Возможно.

Кайло услышал лязг и подумал, что Хакс обнял его железной рукой. Он проверил Силой. Живую руку Хакса, обнимающую его за талию, найти было проще.

Он все еще был печален и зол. Он собрал все эмоции и погрузился обратно в разум Хакса, туда, где Хакс тоже любил его и помнил целым. Он прикрыл глаза полупрозрачными мембранами и подумал о жизни в сознании Хакса, о мести и о том, что они с Хаксом уже никогда не получат. Хакс думал о том же.


End file.
